Diabolik Lovers Vol.3 Laito Sakamaki (character CD)/Translation
Translation Track 3: Addiction Who’s there~? Nfufufu, so it was you after all Bitch-chan. Taking a walk out this late at night? What a naughty girl. Nfufu, you couldn’t sleep? Nfufu, Bitch-chan you’ve completely become a dweller of the night just like the rest of us. I heard that humans get sick if they don’t sleep properly at night. Are you going to be okay? Nfu, well I guess it doesn’t matter. Everything would still be alright even if you were on the verge of death Bitch-chan, since I would personally turn you into a vampire myself. We’d be together forever; trapped in the hell known as being undead until the agony of eternity becomes pleasant. Eh? What? I seem different from usual? Really? But I’m the same as always right? Hey, what’s different about me? Say it. Hahaha, are you dissatisfied because I’m not touching you like I usually do, Bitch-chan? Right on the mark? Nfu, you’re such a lewd girl. (Kiss) You don’t need to get so flustered, we’ll take as much time as we need to do whatever you desire in a bit. Or you can’t wait? You want it right now? Even if you make that face, it’s still not time for that yet! Let’s go flower viewing once in a while. Look at all the anemones blooming. Aren’t they pretty? What is it that makes poisonous flower so bewitching? You think so too right, Bitch-chan? Even though I know I shouldn’t, there’s a beauty that makes me want to deflower them. Just like you. Nfufu, I’m not really praising you, don’t get so excited. It’s just that you’re very alluring to us vampires. (Laugh) Are you like an anemone flower? You entice men with your body, then seal their fate in a poisonous jealousy. That’s why your blood is so addicting isn’t it? Even if you suck and suck, it’s still not enough. That’s what it does to us. Hah, just talking about it made me want some. Are you happy? You wanted to make me feel this way? That must be it. (Grab, flails) Are you trying to get away? Well, I like it better when you struggle so it’s fine if you’re trying to please me. You want to set my feelings ablaze by acting so disgusted. You sure like it rough, don’t you? It’s okay if you say whatever you want once in a while. Nfufu, I love girls who make vulgar requests too. (Bites, sucking) Mmm, let me see more of that great expression. There are plenty of things around us doing the same. The anemones with their flower buds open so greedily. (Chuckles) What’s wrong, do you want me to kiss you more? Okay, as many as you want. Not only your lips, I don’t mind exploring you from head to foot with my tongue and lips. (Kiss, sucking) Hah, the poison is spreading. Give me that sweet poison circulating inside your body. Now, stick out your neck. Don’t you want to be ravished by my fangs? Haah (gulp) haa, your blood is so sweet after all. (Gulping) My tongue is tingling. Your poison is spreading all over me. Haha, what were you trying to pull by meeting me like this? Want me to do it even more and more? Hey what do you want me to do with my fangs? How do you like it? Want me to pierce you somewhere else? Tell me~ (bites, gasp) C’mon you know how to speak, let out your desires. If you be honest, you’ll feel even better. If you don’t tell me now, I’ll punish you. Ah I see, so that’s your angle. Haha you’re such a sex maniac. (laughs, bites) You probably think you can get whatever you want without lifting a finger. Such a bad girl. You want to use me so conveniently? I won’t let you control me as you please with your poison, Bitch-chan. But even that starting to seem pretty good right about now. Nfufu (bites, moans) I feel so good Bitch-chan. If your going to use such pleasure, then I don’t care about anything anymore. That’s how good it feels. Now let’s have some fun and become even filthier. So tell me what you want. To be bitten? Licked? Pinched? Or something else? Nfufu I’ll only do want you want, so tell me. Expose that boiling lust inside you. Don’t hide anything, reveal the deepest depths of your desire. Now, beg for me like a bitch. (laugh) 'Cause that's the kind of girl you are. There's no point in getting ashamed now. Or you want my words? That's fine as well, I don't hate roleplaying. So come here. I love you so much. I love you, Bitch-chan. Nfufu I'm so crazy about you, I'm addicted.Translation by Oujochan on Tumblr References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations